


These Moments

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [128]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would love some cute wincest right now. thanks babe</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments

Sam led Dean to the beach shore. It wasn’t often that they would manage to have a hunt by a beach, so they would make sure to use it to their full advantage.

That included seeing sunrises and sunsets, like right now.

The sun was fading over the water, the sky a mix of pinks, oranges, reds, and yellows, and the light glittered over the water.

"It really is beautiful, Sam." Dean murmured, as Sam wrapped an arm around his brother.

"No kidding." Sam agreed, smiling softly at the view.

"I really like these moments." Dean murmured, almost to himself.

Sam looked over at Dean, whose eyes were glued on the water, light glimmering in his eyes.

"Yeah." Sam said, head leaning over to press a soft kiss on Dean’s head. "Me too."


End file.
